the Other story that Must not be named at the time
by Dracoschick
Summary: The Tale two twins at hogwarts!
1. Train ride

Hey! This just my 2nd story and it is about twins in different house. So R/R Please! Disclaimer: I do not own Crap! I own Tara and my Friend owns Kimi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Well can you believe that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fell in love? Well I know two Gryffindors and two Slytherins that feel in love and are happily married. Draco Malfoy and Tara Black Malfoy have been married for about seven years. Ron Weasley and Kimberly Black Weasley have been married for about three years. I am one of them. Hi I am Tara Black Malfoy, you may be wondering how this happened, when Draco hates all Gryffindors, well let me tell you about it.  
  
Kimi, my sister and I where on platform 9 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts express. We where two young witches going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Kimi and I are the daughters of Sirius black. We where living in America because your mum was American until we where 10. We moved to Britain to get away from some one in America. When we turned 11 dad said we where going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Kimi and I said good bye to our older brother Owen, that looked just like our dad. Kimi and I are twins but we really do not look alike. Kimi had brown hair and Grey eyes, and she was short too, while I had blonde hair and hazel eyes tall. Kimi was younger than I was but only by a few minutes. The train whistle blew and we said goodbye to our older brother Owen. Our father was off with our mum to see her parents in America. Kimi and I walked around until we found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"I wonder how many toilets I can blow up in one day" Kimi said grinning like a mad man, but that was Kimi take her or leave her!  
  
"What is it with you and your unhealthy obsession with blowing up toilets?" I asked her, laughing at her and the obsession. As long as I can remember Kimi had this thing about blowing up toilets, it was funny, we had gone threw about 20 toilets at our house in the past 11 years. The compartment door was opened and a short boy with slick back blond hair stood in the doorway, with two guys behind him that looked like apes.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know this compartment was taken," He said turning around.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" I yelled, shocking my sister and myself. "You can sit with us, we don't take up much room." I knew Kimi could tell that I liked him from the way I was acting. Kimi gave him the look that said 'Run away!!! Run away fast and stay away' I know think he saw the look.  
  
"I'm Draco," he said smiling at me "Draco Malfoy, and you are?" I guess he did not see Kimi, and that kind of hurt me.  
  
"I'm Tara Black," I said smiling.  
  
"I'm Kimberly Black! Tara's sister!" Kimi said giggling at his reaction. Our aunt, whom we lived with, took Kimi to a Wizard psychiatrist, and she was diagnosed with insecurity, and Obsessive-Compulsives. The OCD was not as bad as it was before, but she still had it. Draco looked at her as if she just appeared.  
  
"Sister! Bloody hell!" He said bewildered. "But you don't look like sisters!"  
  
"I know," Kimi said. "But we are. We're twins actually." Draco stared at us for a moment. Then he burst into laughter.  
  
"I get it!" he said still laughing. "It's a joke!" His two ape-men started laughing too.  
  
"No," I said. "It's not a joke. Kimberly is my twin sister."  
  
"Nu-huh," he said nervously looking at the two ape-men.  
  
"Yu-huh," Kimi replied poisonously sweet. One thing you have to know about Kimi is. don't ever try to fight with her if you know she is right. It is just a waste of breath, unless you know how to win with her. Well Draco started to fight with her and I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Nu-huh," Draco said, looking at the two ape-dudes.  
  
"Yu-huh," Kimi said grinning from ear to ear. I could see he about to go 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH' into his face.  
  
"Nu-huh," he said looking at me. I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yu-huh," Kimi said. Kimi had this evil tint to her eye and I knew what she was going to do. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed right into his face. He looked at her as if she was crazy but then sat next to me.  
  
"I guess I can't see it, Tara is just do much pre.." He started but then realized his mistake.  
  
"It is ok you can say it. She is prettier that me." Kimi said. I looked at her with disproving eyes. Then the door was opened again and this kid with red hair and freckles came in.  
  
"HI! Would you like to sit with us?" Kimi asked him. He was bout to say 'yes' but then he saw Draco was witting with us.  
  
"No thanks. I don't hang out with his kind," he said. Kimi looked disappointed and I knew she wanted to go find him again.  
  
"Well. That was rude," She said.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Draco said. "His kind is no good. Don't waste your time with him." Kimi looked like she was going to say something but kept her mouth shut. I smiled at her and looked towards the door then back at her. She looked at with a hopeful smile. I nodded and she ran out the door.  
  
"What is she going to do?" Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows. I tried to hit him over the head but he caught my hand and kissed the palm.  
  
Please R/R!!!! I need it! I will have chap 2 and 3 up soon! 


	2. Getting to School

"She is going to go look for something," I blushed. "So where are you from Draco?"  
  
"I'm from " He said. My Cat, Merry (a boy, he is a boy!) jumped on top of me, while Kimi's dog, Pippin, started to growl at Draco.  
  
"Pippin! No growling at Draco!" I said. Pippin is a miniature Yorkie. I am happy that pippin listens to me and to Kimi. However, Merry only listens to me. I also Kind that Merry and Pippin never fight like cats and dogs should.  
  
"Is that Kimi's dog?" Draco asked me. I must have had a shocked look on my face, because I was trying to figure out how he knew that Pippin was Kimi's. "The cat is on your lap purring. So I just guessed that the cat was yours."  
  
"Good guess," I said smiling. "This is my cat Merry," I help up the pure white cat. Merry Looked at him and sniffed the hand he offered. I put Merry down, Draco picked him up, and Merry licked his hand. The lady with the sweet cart past and asked us if we wanted anything off the trolley. I said I was fine but Draco and the two ape-men, I found out their names but I forgot them soon after they had told me, got some sweets. I was not a big sweet person but there was one candy I liked that they did not have. I also was not a big peanut butter fan also. Well Draco was telling me a little about Hogwarts and some of the things that goes on.  
  
"Tara?" He said after he was done talking with the two ape-men. "What house do you think you will be in?" "I'm not sure," I said hiccuping. I groaned and tried to get ride of them. "As long as I don't end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I'm good. What about you Mister Malfoy?" I was hiccuping bad now. "Crap. I hate these."  
  
"What hiccups?" He asked innocently, well as innocent as he could get. "But I'm going to be in Slytherin." I looked at him then hiccuped. He laughed at me and handed me a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," I said and took the water and took a sip from the glass. "What makes you so sure that you're going to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"My whole family was in Slytherin," he said proudly. "So I'm sure I'm going to be in Slytherin." I nodded and saw Kimi coming back into the compartment. She had this big smiled on her face so I figured that she knew that redhead that was going to sit with us. Kimi and I let to changed into our Hogwarts uniforms. Draco must have waited for us to come back because when we came back he left and Merry and Pippin where asleep on my bags. Kimi and I where talking about what house we where going to be put in when Draco came back into the compartment. "What where you talking about?"  
  
"What house we will be put in," Kimi said. "See we are so close cause we are always together. We are always in the same class and stuff so there is no way we are not going to be in the same house." The train stopped and we started to get off. The professor on the train told us to leave our stuff on the train and when we are sorted, our things will be brought up to our dorm room. Kimi and I hopped off the train; this tall hairy man was called for first years and told us not to be shy and come forward. Kimi and I walked up front to the tall man.  
  
"HI!" I said. "I'm Tara Black! And this is my Sister Kimi Black!" I stuck out my hand for the man to shake.  
  
"'Ello," He said, "I'm Hagrid. Well then all the First years are here, lets go." He started to walk away and Kimi and I had to run to get up with him. Kimi and I got in a boat and Draco joined us then this bushy hair girl, joined us. Kimi asked her name and she said her name Hermione Granger. When we got to Hogwarts, all the first years walked up the stairs looking around, when a professor called us towards us.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "You are about to be led into the Great Hall, where the sorting will begin. There are four houses that you will be sorted into. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting will begin momentarily." Draco saw some one and went over to him.  
  
The 3rd chap should be up soon! 


	3. Sorting Hat!

"So," he said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Kimi and I heard the kids around us murmur in excitement. We didn't join them. Our father was involved in an incident with the Potters. We weren't very proud of it, but he was involved anyway. He was wrongly accused of murdering the Potters. Neither of us knew if the son, Harry knew about it, and we didn't want to ask him, so we left it be. Soon, Professor McGonagall came back out to us.  
  
"We're ready for you now," she said. Then she led us into the Great Hall. The other students were sitting at their House tables already, looking at us with eager eyes. We all lined up before the teachers table. Professor McGonagall had set up a stool and set an old, dusty hat on top of it.  
  
We stared at it for a second, wondering what was to happen, when suddenly, it jumped. A tear in its brim opened like a mouth and it began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find there kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The Hall burst into applause as it finished its song. Professor McGonagall stood up and all was quiet again.  
  
"When I call your name," she said. "You will come up. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will sort you. You will go to your table and wait for the finish."  
She looked down at her list.  
"Abbot, Hannah!"  
A girl with blonde hair in pigtails walked up to the hat and put it on. After a few seconds, the hat called out  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause as she went to sit down. Professor McGonagall looked at her list again.  
  
"Black, Kimi!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" he yelled out for the whole hall to hear after about 5 minutes. The Slytherins burst into applause; Kimi was the first Slytherin of the year. The other houses applauded unenthusiastically. I guess nobody liked Kimi house, or her. We didn't know which one. As she walked over to her table, she looked into the crowd. Ron, the red-haired boy was looking at her, disapprovingly. It was the House, I could tell. Slytherins were the hated house, I was guessing. She sat down at the table, downheartedly as Professor McGonagall called out my name:  
  
"Black, Tara!" I went up and looked at Kimi. The next thing I knew the hat was over my eyes.  
  
"AH!!!! Another black," The Hat said. I jumped up. "Your not like your sister are you??"  
  
"No" I squeaked.  
  
"Umm; your brave, smart and caring. Where should you be placed? You seem to pure for Slytherin but yet you like to break the rules. your honest but yet you lie, you don't need to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." The hate said  
  
"Can't be in those houses, Will lose all their house points!" I said in my mind smiling evilly.  
  
"Gryffindor, or Slytherin. You're a bit to evil for Gryffindor but to pure for Slytherin." The hat seemed to have trouble placing me, just as it did Kimi. Finally, he called out my house. Surprisingly, I wasn't sorted into Slytherin with Kimi.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head and I looked at Draco and Kimi. Kimi was sad and Draco looked disappointed. Kimi and I gave each other a sad smile. Bones, Susan became a Hufflepuff. Boot, Terry, became the first new Ravenclaw. Brocklehurst, Mandy followed him. Brown, Lavender became the second Gryffindor. Next came Bullstrode, Millicent, who became a Slytherin. Crabbe, Vincent was a Slytherin. Finch- Fletchley, Justin also became a Hufflepuff. Finnigan, Seamus became another Gryffindor. Goyle, Gregory was a Slytherin too. Hermione Granger, the girl who joined, Kimi, Draco, and I on the boat became a Gryffindor. So did Longbottom, Neville. MacDougal, Morag became another Slytherin.  
Next, came Malfoy, Draco. Almost immediately after it hit his head, it called out SLYHTERIN! He came to sit at Kimi table. They both looked at me and I smiled sadly. Oh well, he will proply like Kimi better than me  
Moon, Alice was a Ravenclaw. So was Nott, Sid. Parkinson, Pansy joined us at the Slytherin table. Patil, Padma became a Ravenclaw, while her twin sister, Patil, Parvati was a Gryffindor. It seemed that they were separating all of the twins. I saw Kimi looked around at all the tables. Our guess wasn't true. There was a pair of red-haired boys, most likely Ron's brothers, both sitting at the Gryffindor table. Perks, Sally-Anne became another Ravenclaw. Harry Potter seemed to have trouble getting sorted too, but finally, he was put into Gryffindor. I saw Draco grimace out of the corner of my eye as the whole Gryffindor table jumped up and down, screaming and clapping. I caught myself rolling my eyes. Why should he get so much attention? Thomas, Dean also became a Gryffindor. Turpin, Lisa was a Ravenclaw. Then it was Ron's turn. It was kimi's rotten luck. He also got put into Gryffindor. The last person, Zabini, Blaise became a Slytherin. 


End file.
